


Vigilantes

by Salmaka



Series: Great Master's Shenanigans [3]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gift for you all, Humor, Just a Normal Friday Night For These Two, Pre-Canon, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Usage of Head Canon(s), Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: "Have few free days and got bored.”“Why so? I thought you Mancers ain’t getting vacations?”“Watch your words, friend, it almost sounds like you are not happy you see me,” Blondie jokes and chuckles.“Ass,” is Pinky’s answer followed by nudge into his friend’s shoulder. “C’mon. Tell me, exaggerate!”





	Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Here have this non-Christmas story as my gift for you <3
> 
>  _Side Note_ : This is my 20th story I shared!! Yay! \\(^-^)/

“Sean, buddy, what are you doing here?” Alex asks, surprised when Mancer walks into his field of vision.

His friend wears his black jacket and the gloves he has on have less waring than usual. Unfortunately, his silver implants are kind of breaking his otherwise good attempt to look like a non-technomancer. That and his white hair… and his posture… Shadow, he is Mancer through and through. Even over all his complains he has, Sean is proud he’s the technomancer. And Pinky can’t imagine him being something – someone – else.

“Have few free days and got bored.”

“Why so? I thought you Mancers ain’t getting vacations?”

“Watch your words, friend, it almost sounds like you are not happy you see me,” Blondie jokes and chuckles.

“Ass,” is Pinky’s answer followed by nudge into his friend’s shoulder. “C’mon. Tell me, exaggerate!”

“Zachariah is going through his final exams before his initialization. And it’s the Order’s rule that the student and their Master can’t see each other during this time period.”

“That’s sound like a BS to me. The kid needs you now more than ever. Barbaric!”

“Absolutely barbaric,” Sean agrees, nodding. “Anyway, have something interesting to do?”

“Nah. Just tailin’ that guy,” Pinky says and points at the short man going through the goods of some stall. Then he sighs, his shoulders drop, “He is here for like forever now.”

The marketplace is crowded but Rogue long since learned how to ignore all the fuss around, so he can concentrate on his target. It’s pretty handy down here. Sean leans back against the wall behind him and crosses his hands over his chest. And to complete his posture, leans one of his legs against it, too. Damn, he looks so damn casual doing so…

“What’s his deal?”

“He’s some third-hand arm dealer. Boss is considerin’ starting business talks with him.”

“Is spying on potentional business partners normal?”

“Of course! We had few missteps in the past and Boss is careful since. And I bet others spy on Boss before they contract us, too.” When Sean frowns, Pinky adds, “That’s Slums’ rules for you, Sean. You live by them or you end up in a puddle of your own blood in some dirty back alley. Anyway, you should go and find some fun somewhere else, Blondie.”

“Why’s that? The fact I don’t agree with it doesn’t mean I won’t help you.”

“I know, but the guy is already suspicious and if he sees you,” Pinky says and points at Sean’s implants and gloves, “he will definitely freak out. Folks down here are used to that the Vory is tailing them, but Mancer? That’s a whole new level. So, go buy yourself a drink or find some company and we can meet later.”

“Ok, mom,” Sean answers sarcastically and leaves.

It doesn’t take long, and Pinky’s target is on the move again. Finally!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alex enters the Curiosity’s later that day. His target hasn’t done anything interesting the whole day, he must be the most boring man in Ophir. Alex nods to greet the bartender and continues upstairs where Sean is already sitting at their usual table. The bar is slowly filling with people. Music is still only soft background noise, but it will get louder and louder with every new hour until one can’t hear their own words.

Rogue can’t believe it is over ten years he knows both Ian and Sean. That night they met was unforgettable, and he is so glad he could be a part of it. To witness two powerful Mancers taking down a huge Mantis and share drinks with them afterwards. That night he acquired his two best friends. Although, Ian being the Great Master doesn’t have that much of free time, so Pinky is not seeing him as much as he wants.

“So. Did you come up with what we will do tonight?” Pinky asks and take a sip of his ale waiting here for him. Sean, being a mancer, always gets a better brand than even a member of Vory can get.

Sean’s whole face lights up with a mischievous smile. His eyes are sparkling. He reaches under the table and pulls out a big piece of rolled paper. Even before he unrolls it, Pinky knows what it is. This will be good!

“No way! We haven’t done this for ages!” Alex cheers and takes a wanted poster from the mancer to look at it properly. “Nice sum they have here!”

“That they have, but hey – it’s not about the money.”

“I know, but still…” Extra serum never hurt anyone. Especially not someone from the Slums. Adélka will need new cloths soon, she’s growing so fast. “Did you look into it or did you just grab the poster?”

“Do you even know me?” Sean shakes his head and grins. “Of course, I did. It’s a group of five, as you can see, wanted for theft of some government supplies three days ago. Rumour says they should be hiding in Slums, section 23-E.”

“Nice intel. One last round and heading out?” Pinky asks and Sean nods.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To find this group of criminals is thanks to Pinky’s contacts in this district easy.

Sean and him are standing only a few alleyways away from where they should be hiding. It’s later in the night and this part of the district is far enough from the more main parts for it to be quiet even now. During the normally busiest hour of the day.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Alex turns to his friend and asks. Double-checking his equipment.

“Was thinking ‘ _Holy Shit!_ ’”

Alex’s smile goes wide. “That’s my favourite!”

“Of course, it is,” Sean shakes his head but is smiling, too. “You will need this, then.”

Alex takes the glove Sean is handling him, putting it on his right hand. “Oh, thanks. Ready?”

“Born ready!”

Alex, wearing his classic black jacket with a hood on, steps into the poor light of the small square. Well, calling this place a square is an overstatement; it’s more of a few meters of a wilder street in between houses. Alex’s steps are soft and almost inaudible, steps of a true Rogue, so the group of men doesn’t register him right away. Alex readjusts his stance to look more intimidating.

“Gentlemen, if I may,” Alex speaks up with the most authoritative voice he possesses. His face hidden under his hood.

“What do you want, little man?” one of the men says and smirk at Alex, his golden tooth catching the little of light there is. His face is a nice collection of scars. And the same can he said about his collection of weapons.

Alex frowns. He isn’t that short… He’s average height. Kinda. And the man who’s shit-talking him is bigger that alpha-mole, he doesn’t have a right… A soft ‘ahem’ from behind Pinky brings him back to the present.

“Kick your ass, _tiny_ ,” Alex continues with their plan again as intended. Now more motivated to do so.

A choral of laughter echo through the small open space. Time for part two. Pinky touches the dagger hanging at his waist with his gloved hand and the electricity starts dancing around it. It’s a little gesture, underlined by the technomancer glove he’s wearing but how Sean always says – details matter.

“Fuck! It’s a _technomancer!_ ” the big criminal almost shouts, ready to turn and leave. His mates almost doing so.

It may look like Pinky did that. That he truly was a mancer, but it’s just a synchronized action with his friend standing in the shadows behind him. The second hand touching the weapon at the same time as his own. It took them many attempts to find out how to make it work. How to maintain the current spreading over the weapon even after Mancer stops touching it. But they are both resourceful men.

Alex smile goes beyond wide and he makes steps forward. To his delight, gangsters make two steps back. And as expected, few of them reaches for their guns.

Alex hearing the now familiar cracking in the air and feeling it thickens, reaches forward with his right hand and readies himself. The feeling of Sean’s electricity travelling through his whole arm is something he won’t get used to it. The feeling is just too alien for the non-technomancer, but Alex trusts his friend. The moment sparks start flying from the tip of his fingertips, the mobsters are scared as wild rabbits.

Sean uses their blindness by fear to shoot arc right from his left hand, no longer using Pinky as a mediator. It hits one of them and they scream, more with the surprise than with the pain. Inevitably, one of the men finally draws his nailgun and shoots. The nail misses Rogue by good amount but only when he hears it hitting the ground, he remembers about Mancer behind him. Sean had to deploy his magnetic field just in time then. It must had pissed him off, though, because Sean appears next to him. No longer hidden in the shadows and ready to fight the gangsters face-to-face.

“Holy shit, there’s two of them!” someone shouts and quickly running steps can be heard. However, Sean is faster and unleashes an electric storm to block their escape route.

Pinky unhooks his now spark-less blade from his belt and starts attacking the nearest man. And by the sound from his left, Sean does the same with his staff. It takes them only few minutes until all the criminals are laying on the ground, unconsciousness.

Both friends meet at the middle of the square and high-fives. Satisfied smiles on their lips; they still got it!

“You alright, Alex?” Sean asks, examining him from head to toe. He always does after their stun with ‘shared’ technomancy.

“Yup.”

“Good,” Mancer says and Pinky can almost see him realising the breath he was holding till now.

“C’mon, this ain’t our first rodeo, Blondie!” Shadow, it feels great to be able to speak normally again…

“Still…” Sean starts but his eyes meet with Alex’s. “Just let be the adult in this whole situation for a second, will you?”

“You’re getting old, Blondie,” Alex teases but he gets him. Be on his place, he would be worried, too.

“No, I’m getting better,” he winks. “And don’t act like we are not almost the same age, Pinky.”

“ _Almost_. Still younger than you, always will be.” Alex winks back and Sean snorts but smiles. “What do you say – hand those thugs to the authorities and head back to Curiosity’s?”

“You read my mind, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> And as always - big THANK YOU to all the wonderful souls on our Technomancer server. Stay awesome, creative, supportive and more, my sweethearts!
> 
> And have a very Merry Chrismas, winter holidays or whatever you're celebrating! Even if you don't. ;p


End file.
